


Prussia X Ex!Reader: Still Into You

by KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Songfic, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas/pseuds/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of When I Was Your Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prussia X Ex!Reader: Still Into You

_"Can't count the years one hand_  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

_Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you"_

It's been almost a whole year since you and Gilbert have broken up. When you look at him, you still get butterflies and you heart flutters, like it did a long time ago. But knew you shouldn't feel that way, your relationship is over, and that you're with Ivan now, and you love him. But you also knew that you would never love Ivan as much as you loved Gilbert. You still remembered how to two first met.

 

~~~Flashback~~~

_Today was just another day at the pet shop you worked at, your animal friend who was a little yellow chick, which was weird for a pet, but he was still adorable. But no one adopted him._

_"I don't know how it is possible that you're not adopted yet. I guess people don't know cute when they see it." Just then, a tall man with pale skin and red eyes, clearly an albino walked in._

_"Hello, how can I help you sir?" You asked, with the little yellow chick on your shoulder._

_"How much is this little guy?" German accent, sexy._

_"Wow, little chick you're finally being adopted!" The yellow bird chirped in_ _excitement. After all the papers were sorted out, the man held out his hand to take, Gilbird, his newly named pet, home. You were sad to see him go, there were even tears in your eyes as you kissed the top of the little bird's head, placed him in the man's huge hands. He noticed, and said,_

_"Hey, you can still visit him if you want."_

_"Really?" You said, eyes glimmering brightly._

_"Sure."_

_"By the way, my name is (Name) (Last Name)."_

_Gilbert set Gilbird on his shoulder and held out his hand and said,_

_"Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

_The start to a great relationship, that would then crash and burn._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

_"I should be over all the butterflies_

_But i'm into you (I'm in to you)_  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you

_Recount the night that I first_  
Met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever"  


You also recalled when you met his family, his brother, his father and his mother.

 

~~~Flashback!~~~

 

_You and Gilbert had been dating for nearly a year now , it was time to meet his parents, since he already met yours. Your outfit and makeup was perfect. As soon as Gilbert knocked on the front door, it was thrown open by, who you assumed was his mother, she had nice blue eyes, and blonde hair. Behind her, was a tall intimidating man, with blonde and blue eyes as well. His mother grabbed you into a hug, and spun you around._

_"Gilbert, why have you been hiding her from us?! She's absolutely gorgeous! What's her name?!" After she set you down you politely said,_

_"My name is (Name) (Last Name), Mrs.Beilschmidt." Gilbert's mother grabbed you again, and squealed,_

_"She even has nice manners, and call me Elise, okay?!"_

_'Well I sure hit it off with his mother...'_

_Then you all went to eat dinner, you met Gilbert's brother Ludwig, you two got along well. But Gilbert's father still hadn't said anything to you yet, and had a feeling he didn't like you very much. Elise said,_

_"You should see Gilbert's baby pictures, (Name)! He had the cutest little butt ever!" You laughed while Gilbert blushed at that._

_"Mutti..." And dinner went by without any silences. And you got to see Gilbert's baby pictures, his mother was right he did have a cute butt, and he still does. As you two were leaving, his father approached you, and said,_

_"Welcome to the family (Name)." You smiled really big and said thank you for the lovely dinner and left with Gilbert. As you both were heading to the car, Gilbert steeped in front of you on the porch._

_"(Name), I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Ich liebe dich."_

_"I love you too." You two kissed._

_"Aw, that's so cute~!" A voice said from inside the house. You both turned around to see Elise looking through the living room window._

_"MUTTI!"_

_~~~End Flashback!~~~_

When you arrived at Ivan's house, walked up the porch stairs, and knocked on the door and Eliza opened it, wearing Ivan's shirt. Tears started to swell up in your eyes. You ran back to your car, and drove to the only place you could go, Gilbert's house.

 

  
_"_ _And after all this time._  


_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you"

~~~Time Skip!~~~

When you got to Gilbert's house your eyes were red, along with your nose, and were just a sobbing mess. Gilbert opened the door, and his eyes widened you he saw you. 

"What happened to you?"

"Ivan and Eliza...they...they..." Gilbert just grabbed you inside, shut the door and engulfed you in a hug, with you returned. 

"I still love you, you know that right?" He said, with his chin on the top of your head.

"Yeah I know, I still do too."

' _Maybe Ivan cheating on me was a sign that Gilbert and I should be together...'_

_"Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I_  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into You  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you

 _I should be over all the butterflies_  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you"


End file.
